finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Celes Chere/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Celes appeared as a recruitable character and was of the Visitor race with Rune Knight as her main job. Her attack was Blizzard & Runic and her ability was Runic Magic Reflect. FFTS Celes.png|Celes. FFTS Celes Portrait.png|Celes's portrait. FFTS Celes Icon.png|Celes's icon. FFTS_Celes_Sprite.png|Celes's sprite. [[Final Fantasy Dimensions II/Free-to-play|''Final Fantasy Dimensions II (Free-to-play)]] Celes appeared in the original free-to-play version. She was a light-elemental god-type summon. She could be obtained as a signet through the summon drawing shop. Similar to other cameo characters, the Celes summon and costume were removed from the premium release of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Celes appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Celes's leitmotif appears as the Event Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy VI in the 3DS version, with Celes herself appearing in the movie which plays during the EMS. Celes appears as a purchasable character in the iOS port. Her appearance is based on concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Celes is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Turquoise Crystal Shards. Celes is primarily a spellcaster, and is one of the few characters with access to Doomsday which, while powerful, can also damage the party, making it risky to use on more difficult stages. To make up for this, she possesses several HP restoring defensive skills to balance out her abilities. A notable downside is her Luck, which is among the lowest, meaning she's likely to fall out during field stages and be switched out by another character, despite her great Agility. Overall, Celes is a balanced character with that can tackle any music stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Celes is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Celes appears as a playable character. PFF Celes Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Opera Celes Illust.png|Opera Celes illustration. PFF Celes.png|Sprite. PFF Opera Celes.png|Opera Celes sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Celes appears as an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her Yoshitaka Amano outfit and her Maria outfit. Her EX abilities are Breach Blast, Tidal Wave, Meltdown, Spinning Edge and Holy (VI). ;Ability Cards FFAB Poison - Celes SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR.png|Gravija (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR.png|Gravity (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR.png|Spinning Edge (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Celes SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Gravija - Celes SSR+.png|Gravija (SSR+). FFAB Gravity - Celes SSR+.png|Gravity (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes SSR+.png|Spinning Edge (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes UR+.png|Thundaga (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meteor - Celes UUR.png|Meteor (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Runic - Celes UUR+.png|Runic (UUR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes UUR+.png|Spinning Edge (UUR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes CR.png|Meltdown (CR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR.png|Poison (SR). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Poison - Celes Legend SR+.png|Poison (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Celes Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR.png|Breach Blast (SSR). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meltdown (SSR). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR.png|Meteor (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend SSR.png|Zantetsuken (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Breach Blast - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Breach Blast (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meltdown (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend SSR+.png|Zantetsuken (SSR+). FFAB Shin-Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR.png|Shin-Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR.png|Spinning Edge (UR). FFAB Blizzaga - Locke (Assist Celes) Legend UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UR+.png|Holy (VI) (UR+). FFAB Gravija - Celes Legend UR+.png|Gravija (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Meltdown (UR+). FFAB Shin Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Shin Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UR+ 2.png|Spinning Edge (UR+). FFAB Tidal Wave FFVI Legend UR+.png|Tidal Wave (UR+). FFAB Zantetsuken - Celes Legend UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Holy - Celes Legend UUR.png|Holy (UUR). FFAB Meltdown - Celes Legend UUR.png|Meltdown (UUR). FFAB Runic - Celes Legend UUR+.png|Runic (UUR+). FFAB Spinning Edge - Celes Legend UUR+.png|Spinning Edge (UUR+). FFAB Meteor - Celes Legend CR.png|Meteor (CR). Final Fantasy Artniks Celes appears as an obtainable card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Celes is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she uses the Spinning Edge ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Celes appears as a playable character. She was first recruited after collecting 8,000 Memory Prisms during the Survival Event Magitek Facility Infiltration. She could be re-recruited the Challenge Event Back to the Skies as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Magitek Factory in Part 1. She was also available in Sketching Miracles and Prima Donna. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Celes appears as a character and summonable vision. She retains her original appearance. She serves as a character representative from ''Final Fantasy VI. ''World of Final Fantasy Celes appears as a playable character. Apparently taken from her character in the ''Final Fantasy VI World of Balance (as she is at least 19 years old in the World of Ruin), she is also featured alongside Cloud in the side-quest "Operation Opera". Who's Who :CV: Christina Rose / Houko Kuwashima :Age in Grymoire: 18 :Notes: Library sentry in Tometown / Gallant and poised / Buddy-buddy with Cid / Part steely soldier, part romantic ;Celes and Cid :Celes and Cid go way back, and they're close as a result. He was the one who hired her to protect the Library of the Ancients. :Now that Cid has become prone to rampages, the position has turned into a round-the-clock job. She's a little peeved about not being able to go out, but likes Cid enough to let it slide...most of the time. :Celes's time in the military has made her terse and businesslike when dealing with strangers, but once she gets to know you, she really opens up. ;Architects of a Better Tomorrow? :The Federation looks favorably upon citizens who work to become Architects, and rewards their efforts with a place at a cathedral, where they are guaranteed to live a life of luxury, happiness, and peace. :Sounds too good to be true, right? Well, the Federation has been selling this story for a hundred years—more than enough time for the populace to build up a kind of blind faith. And faith is a tough thing to dismantle, even with rational thinking. Once you've made up your mind... :Well, this is where Lann would say something about "confection." But the important thing is, he understood that people are hard to change. Maybe that comes from experience... ;Not Some Opera Floozy :Celes can be pretty stubborn but she's more receptive to what Cid says than you might think. So when he proposed that they put on an opera, she eventually found herself warming to the idea. :Cloud, of course, had zero interest. But let's remember, this is a man who has put on a dress and gotten it done. Plus, he's got stage experience, at least at theme parks. If the libretto hadn't gotten inked up, Cloud might have given Celes a run for her money. ;Celes's Birthplace :Grymoire is a world of interconnected floating continents: Cornelia, Saronia, Nibelheim, Figaro, Tometown, and Besaid each lie on one of these. :There used to be another continent—Cid and Celes's home—but several years ago, it was destroyed in a horrible calamity. In the land's final moments, the Bahamutian Federation swooped in and rescued much of its population in a massive humanitarian effort. It gave the displaced populace homes to live in and land to call their own, and helped them find some measure of peace and prosperity. Or so the story goes... :In truth, the Federation's own Segwarides was using and abusing the continent as his own personal laboratory; he and Pellinore were directly responsible for the catastrophe that finally did it in. Celes, who was enlisted as a Bahamutian soldier at the time, felt partly responsible for those horrors. Gravely affected, she swore to never fight under any banner again but her own. ;Maria and Draco :Celes glimpses, for a moment, the possibility of a new career in opera. Then again, maybe it's not so new after all. Some of you might have recognized the lyrics and melody she was practicing. :Good thing there weren't any 4t anvils in the library rafters... ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY VI Quotes The following is a list of quotes uttered by Celes when talking to her. ;Tometown of the Ancients WoFF Celes.png| WoFF Celes SS.png| WoFF Celes SS2.png| WoFF Celes SS3.png| WoFF Celes SS4.png| ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Celes's cards are Ice-elemental, and portray her artworks by Yoshitaka Amano and her super-deformed art, and her ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Celes TCG.png|5-039S. Celes2 TCG.png|5-040U. Celes PR TCG.png|PR-070. Celes3 TCG.png|Trading card. Celes6 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad'' Celes appears on Triple Triad cards. 128a Celes.png|Celes 136a Celes.png|Celes 144a The Opéra.png|Celes at the opera Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy VI Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy